Titan Project
The Titan Project is a Cuborg military program. History On July 14th, 1997, the Cuborg Health Department attempted to find a cure for cancer. After many deaths of test subjects, Tethradelta-hydroride-47 was invented. It was first used in 2008. Travis Starker, diagnosed with lung cancer, was chosen to try TH47, an experimental cure. The results were monstrous. Starker transformed into a large, scaled demonic monster, and was locked away in Sector 7G. The Cuborg military took control of the program, dubbed the creature 'The Titan', and has so far been unable to get an equal reaction to TH47. All later tests died. In an effort to 'restrict' the behavior of the Titan, the Cuborg military send several men into the locked down sector to implant an inhibitor into the creature. Although the entire team was killed, the inhibitor was placed, and the Cuborg military now had a considerable degree of control of the Titan, via a satellite network. The military still could not remote control the Titan (like a model plane) but at least could give basic orders, such as; Engage, Disengage, Retreat, Elude, Capture, Idle, and 'Sleep'. The Titan was first used in combat in 2008, where it was sent (with a back-up of Macgruber soldiers) to destroy a captured Macgruber camp, overrun many years ago by New Greston soldiers. The Titan Almost every human exposed to TH47 will be violently rejected and killed within 24 hours of exposure. One in 100,000 humans possess the unknown, but rare genetic coding required to transform into a 'Titan', when exposed to TH47. An able subject will turn into a Titan within 24 hours. The subject's physical strength, regardless of what it was before TH47 exposure, will increase exponentially. Muscle tissue will grow to many times that of a normal human being. Flexibility of the subject will be improved by at least 250%. The epidermis and bone structure will grow many times stronger than before. The thick, leather-like skin of the Titan also blocks much of the being's body heat, reducing it to a near-undetectable level. Blood will clot heavily, stopping all but the deepest wounds from bleeding. A noticeable fact about the Titan is that the mutated being will generally inherit certain weaknesses of the host, such as blindness, cancers, or other diseases. No research has been done as of writing on the experimentation of TH47 exposure on animal, plant or insect life. List of Created Titans *'Titan Model 01'- The first Titan ever created, an unintended side effect of TH47 on Travis Starker, terminally ill lung cancer guy. Extremely vulnerable to aircraft and heavy weapons. Killed by Macgruber soldiers. *'Titan Model 02'- First deliberate and mass-produced Titan, an improvement of the Model-01. Original test subject had 167 IQ, reflects on Titan's intelligence and ability to prioritize targets. Outfitted with Type IV ballistic fabric and plating, but highly vulnerable to laser weapons. Able to wield heavy weapons. *'Titan Model 03'- Nicknamed 'Aces', the M-03s are almost identical to the M-02, but can pass as human, and outfitted with laser-scattering external armor (along with internal Type IV fabrics). Highly intelligent, and has 'learning mode' activated, allowing adaption to virtually all situations and environments. Extremely strong and able to wield normally vehicle-mounted weapons, such a full-sized Vulcan Gatling cannon. In Popular Culture Despite being a top secret military project, enough information has reached the public for Titans to appear in popular culture. *The 'Tyrants' in the Resident Evil series are based on the concept of Titans. *Titans are a popular Halloween costume in Cuborg.